My Guy!
by cakreut12
Summary: Squel to My Girl...It's Christmas time in Amity, and no one's feeling the Christmas spirt. But Stephanie knows a way how. How will Dan confess his love? Sam?...DxS, JxDash, maybe TxV! [COMPLETED [In Editing] :D R
1. Stephanie's Back!

A friend of mine- Preston, re wrote this chapter for me and I absolutely love it, so I hope you guys do too ( :

Let him know what you think of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or themes of "Danny Phantom", Butch Hartman does. I, also, do not own the character 'Stephanie the Singing Ghost', she belongs to Demonchild93. I do not own 'My Only Wish This Year', Brittney Spears does…I did not write this, it was redone by a friend.

( The original story is by cakreut12; another installment in the trilogy: The Song Curse- Demonchild93, My Girl and My Guy)

Narrator Tucker Foley

Here's Chapter 1

It was almost a year since the incident with the Couple's Dance, nearly everyone forgot about it, some people, though, think about it every single day and is still thinking about it this very moment. Unfortunately, the selected winners that sang out their love for each other did not get together. They say it was only because of the 'spur of the moment' or 'Cupid's Spell', but I know that it's all just a bunch of bologna!

But why dwell in the past? It was only a few days 'til Christmas, every one was getting ready for this big holiday, rushing around trying to get all of their last minute shopping squeezed in before break. The town of Amity Park was lit up like a shining star with millions of marvelous colors decorating houses. Cars filled the street, though it was late at night, coming home for the holidays as a small blanket of snow slowly began to cover Amity Park.

"Ah...Christmas," smiled a teenage specter gazing at the town below her. "what a wonderful holiday, everyone's singing and dancing and..." she glanced around the dull city with people too worried about presents to even think about its true meaning. She was wearing a red and green striped scarf with shoulder length hair like Danny's, pitch black. Also instead of her usual violet shirt, she decided to wear a green one for this season.

"Seems like no one's in the Christmas spirit this year." she sighed, and then she got an idea, an idea that would change the people of Amity Park's definition of Christmas for a very long time... "But luckily, I know how to solve that..." Stephanie smirked and gazed up into the sky.

Then she shot up high into the air, twirling around rapidly with her hands reaching out in front of her. The snow that was once falling freely got caught in it and began to spin with her, spinning faster and faster..."Everyone singing, dancing and holiday cheer…" the ghost began to chant as a purplish mist also began to emerge her hands and spread all over making every single snowflake new and old become different in the slightest way, "make this an unforgettable Christmas year!" she shouted out and then she stopped sending all of it throughout the town.

"That should take care of everything until they realize..." A loud ringing erupted from the enormous grandfather clock in town square alarming the people that the clock just stroked midnight. "Whoops, I've stayed here too long, time to get back to the Ghost Zone…" And with that, she hurried away to Fenton Works back to where she had come from.

Nobody in this small town had seen nor heard what had just happened. They all carried on with their duties. But as soon as the young ghost flew off a young teenage girl came out to go for a walk this wonderful night. The sidewalks were covered in slush from the cars that passed by that showered it with the water in the streets. This girl usually wasn't really into the whole 'Christmas' thing, to her it wasn't really a big deal. Her family had a lot of money, so she could get whatever she wanted every single day. Christmas was just another excuse for every body to go running around to spend a whole lot of money for something that will just end up in the garbage next year. Her friends and family ask her every year, 'what would you like for Christmas?', but the one thing that she wants, can't be bought in any stores and won't be brought under her Christmas tree this year. Speaking of which…

"Merry Christmas!" Bright green eyes popped out in front of her face. The girl gave a small scream; she wasn't expecting him out here this late. He gave a small chuckle.

"Gosh, Danny, you scared the hell out of me!" She stopped dead in her tracks holding her hand over her heart. The pulse was faster than usual.

"Sorry, Sam," He laughed, "Why are you out here so late?" he asked zipping up his jacket. It wouldn't really matter whether or not he wore one, since he's in his ghost form, but he felt better wearing it.

"Just…going out for a walk…" Sam told him looking at the path they were taking instead of looking at her friend as they continued to walk again, "You?"

"Eh, my ghost sense went off so I decided go check it out." Danny explained, "But, it's kind of hard to tell this time of year." He took a quick look at his watch and turned back to her. "I know I just got here and it's getting late, but I could stay if you wan-"

"No, its fine Danny. Besides, I guess you're right, I'll be heading back soon myself." She assured him. Danny gave her a small smile before turning invisible and shooting off.

She stared at the spot where he had just been and continued from where they had left off. Sam thought it was kind of funny how Dan could appear and reappear without anybody even noticing. As she passed by small shops and toy stores she gazed at all of the wonderful things they had out by the front window. Big teddy bears with a single shiny red ribbon tied perfectly in a bow around their necks and Christmas lights along every edge of the shops. The sight seemed just marvelous to her, even though her parents had always thrown parties and gatherings in which her whole house was decorated top to bottom, but to her, it wasn't the same.

Inside of the store she saw a boy handing the cashier his money for one of the big bears. After the cashier ringed it up and handed him the recite the young boy turned to young girl beside him. With a warm smile, he happily gave the bear to her. She gladly accepted it, squeezing it tight, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. His green eyes grew big as he realized what was happening and both cheeks changed to a light shade of crimson.

Sam sighed pulling away from the store and back to the side walk path. Then she began to notice that now everyone around her, busy or not, was with that special some one. A blonde couple passed her humming a holiday tune while holding hands as the lady laid her head against the man's shoulder. Another pair across the street from Sam kissed passionately after saying 'I love you'.

This had only made her wish even more that it was the same for her and Danny.

Music began to play in a nice rhythm, but she didn't really notice it since music was every where this time of year. But this song in particular seemed to stand out even more. The girl got a strange feeling in her throat and then she felt her self begin to sing along with it.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow…" She sang in a sort of hushed voice,

"Couples holding hands, places to go… Seems like everyone but me is in love- Santa can you hear me!" She yelled out head up to the sky, and the people around her stopped to look at her. Sam felt pretty strange in her position, but kept going on.

"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss…" Sam sang again in a hushed voice, but projected, blowing a kiss.

"I sent it off; it just said this- I know exactly what I want this year, Santa can you hear me?" The girl noticed that the people inside of the stores and outside of them started to circle around her.  
"I want my baby;" She wrapped her arms around herself and spun around, being careful not to run into her audience.

"I want someone to love me someone to hold. Maybe, he'll be all my own in a big red bow," Before she knew it the world around her began to drift away, and she was no longer outside, surrounded by people. Instead Sam stood in her living room in front of her Christmas tree which covered many presents under them.

"Santa can you hear me?" All small but one big box stood out. "I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing" She ran to it, curious of what could be inside of it, but before she got the chance to open it the lid was pushed off.

"Tell me my true love is here" The girl let out a short high pitched squeal like any fan girl reading this would if they saw what was inside.

"He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree" Inside of the box was none other than, Danny Fenton with a big red bow on top of his messy hair.

"I'll be waiting here…" He held his arms and Sam tried to embrace him, but they just went right through.

"Santa that's my only wish this year…" She was surprised at what had happened and apparently so was he. As his eyes went wide and he starred at his hands, he soon materialized away.

"Oohhh ohh yeah" Sadly, the girl looked inside where he had once been and only the bow proved of his existence.

"Christmas Eve I just can't sleep" She sighed and turned to leave and there he was again, except on the other side of the room.

"Would I be wrong for taking a peek?" Danny stood there, arms crossed, waiting for someone and when his eyes moved towards her direction a big smile swept across his face and he waved excitedly.

"'Cause I heard that you're coming to town," Sam smiled and waved back.

"Santa can you hear me?" Hoping that this again wasn't another illusion, she ran towards him.

"I really hope that you're on your way," But someone ran past her…

"With something special for me in your sleigh…" She froze in her spot seeing the boy of her dreams embracing her rival, Paulina, both smiles ear to ear.

"Ohh please, make my wish come true" The Latino girl opened one emerald eye and smirked and let go of the boy.

"Santa can you hear me?," Then Danny placed his arm around her, turned and began to walk away leaving Sam alone.

"I want my baby;" The Goth girl clenched her teeth walking up to them and tried to grab the raven haired boy by the shoulder but her hand phased right through them both.

"I want someone to love me someone to hold." As they walked off their picture faded until there was nothing left.

"Maybe we'll be all the love under the mistletoe" Sam was getting tired of chasing someone who obviously wasn't here, with her, tonight.

"Santa can you hear me" But, the night wasn't over yet!

"I have been so good this year" Her eyes closed tight trying to fight back her tears at what was true, Danny didn't love her as she loved him and she had to deal with it.

"And all I want is one thing" No matter how painful it really was.

"Sam…" a familiar voice whispered from behind her.

"Tell me my true love is here" A hand was placed on her shoulder and spun her around to come face to face with a pair of baby blue eyes.

"He's all I want just for me" He gave her a warm smile and looked up at what he was holding above their heads.

"Underneath my Christmas tree" She followed his gaze to see him holding some mistletoe over their heads.

"I'll be waiting here… Santa that's my only wish this year" Sam's smile went from ear to ear and Danny's gaze turned back to her, staring into her delicate violet irises.

"I hope my letter reaches you in time" The girl loved all of the attention she was now getting from him forgetting that maybe this wasn't even real, but she didn't care.

"Bring me love can call all mine" Everything felt and looked so real, she wanted to stay here, wrapped up in his arms.

"'Cause I have been so good this year." Danny leaned forward holding on to her and she fell back in his arms.

"Can't be alone under the mistletoe" Both teens perked up their lips.

"He's all want and a big red bow" Right before the teens' lips touched a loud crash was heard outside.

"Santa can you hear me?" The ghost boy froze and his attention turned toward where the noise had come from.

"I have been so good this year" A blue wisp of smoke slowly escaped from his mouth and Stephanie the singing ghost smirked at the two.

"And all I want is one thing, tell me my true love is near!" He turned back to the girl he was holding and back to the ghost who hovered there arms crossed, waiting.

"He's all I want. Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree" Sam looked down, disappointed and gave a small nod.

"I'll be waiting here, Santa that's my only wish this year" With a soft cry of 'Going Ghost' two rings of light enveloped Danny's body transforming him into his alter ghost ego, Danny Phantom and he shot into the air leaving Sam to herself once more.

"Oh Santa, can u hear me? Oh Santa" She walked over to one of her windows and watched as the boy she loved so dearly chased after the ghost, Stephanie.

"Well he's all I want, just for me- underneath my Christmas tree" The Goth girl sighed and leaned against the window pane, in her lonesome, and looked over at her Christmas tree. The room that she was in began to spin around her, and slowly everything came back, leaving her alternate reality. She saw the eyes of Amity Park were still focused on her, it was only a fantasy.

"Oh I'll be waiting here," Sam took off her snow hat and held it to her chest, "Santa that's my only wish this year."

The song ended as the music faded, clapping filled her ears and her face turned red once again as she put on a nervous smile. The couples, friends, and families soon departed, but a few of them walked up to her and dropped some money into an old crushed top hat that she had stepped on by accident while singing. Sam hadn't noticed it before and the people probably thought she was some street singer that sang for money. She didn't need the money; she had plenty back at home, but still picked it up. She took the money out to count it, there were some twenty dollar bills, ones and some change in it.

'$61.32, maybe I should do this for a living-' Sam thought starring at the fortune she made. Bells chimed throughout the street interrupting her thoughts, and she saw at the corner of the path she was walking was a man dressed up in a velvet red suit with white wool cuffs. The man was pretty big around the middle and had a long curly beard and crystal eyes that glistened. He was ringing an ol' fashioned bell saying 'Ho, ho, ho…' in front of a store standing next to a pal that only held a few shiny nickels for the charity he was there for. People walked by him, ignoring the desperate cries or reasons to spare just a few dollars to help those people. To his surprise a girl, looking no older than 15, walked up to him with a warm smile and placed a great deal of money into the near empty pal.

"Thank you." He said, pausing for a moment.

"Merry Christmas." She replied giving a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, dear." He said in a hushed tone as he watched her head back in the opposite direction she was originally going.

That was very nice of Sam, to do that for him; no one really cared about what he was trying to do. But Sam didn't really notice how she had sung in front off all of those people, in a daze, it felt like a dream to her. When she returned to her home, running up the porch steps she suddenly realized what she had done.

Read and Review


	2. I'm Santa?

**My Guy! I think I got all of my old reviewers back! YAY! Er...**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2!**

Before : Then Sam soon returned back to reality and started heading back home in the night.

Mean while, Danny was facing some of his own problems.

"You've got to be kidding me." Danny said in disbelif of what his friend just told him. Tucker shook his head and lifted up the Santa Claus outfit again."Out of all the jobs in Amity Park, you just had to sign us up for THIS!"

"Hey, it's the only job that would have us!" Tucker said back. 'Also perfect revenge for last year.' he thought. He was sure that Danny and Sam had forgotten about all that, but he didn't. Tucker was those kind of people that hold grudges. Danny looked at the Santa Claus suit disgusted then smirked.

"If I'm Santa, then what are you?" Tucker then lifted up an elf suit. Danny started cracking up! "Okay I'll do it!" and he took the suit from Tucker. "I'll go get changed." Danny said and went into the changing room, Tucker did to. When they came out Danny started laughing at Tucker. He was wearing a long pointy hat with red and green striped, fake pointed ears, and a red and green jump suit.

"Ha, ha." Tucker sneered and he took a look at Danny. You could barely tell it was him! He stuffed a pillow up the jacket cuz it wouldn't fit. Danny was wear a long white wig so it cover all of his hair.

"Let's go!" Tucker said and he started to walk away when Danny murmured something. "What was that?" he asked.

"You better watch out."Danny smirked, Tucker gulped. Danny gotthe samestrange feeling that Sam had gotten. '_Stephanie'_ he thought before...

Danny: Ohhhh...

Danny started moving towards Tucker evilly and stomped his foot on the ground. Tucker backed away slowly.

Danny :Santa's coming and he's gonna kick your ass  
He's gonna kick your ass  
He's gonna kick your ass  
Santa's coming and he's gonna kick your ass  
'cause you've always been a rotten little brat

"Hey!" Tucker said, but Danny cornered him and stuck his head to his face.

Danny : Reindeer coming and they're gonna bite your wreath  
They're gonna chew your welcome mat  
Swallow your kitty cat  
Reindeer coming and they're gonna eat your begonias  
'cause santa hasn't fed them in a month

"I don't have a-" Danny stomped on his toe.

Danny : Santa's coming and he's gonna kick your ass  
He's gonna kick your ass  
He's gonna kick your ass  
Santa's coming and he's gonna kick your ass  
'cause he's sick of shoveling snow and reindeer poo

Elves are coming and they're gonna steal your turkey  
Wreck your tv

Elves are coming and they're gonna steal your turkeyWreck your tv 

"NOOOO!"

Danny : Burn down your christmas tree  
Elves are coming and they're gonna trash your home  
'cause they ain't got nothing else to do

Danny kicked Tucker's ass.

Danny : Santa's loaded with attitude  
He's loud and drunk and smelly and rude  
His workshop's been closed by an auditor  
And mrs. claus ran off with her chiropractor.

"Man,...that's just gross..."

Danny : Santa's coming and he's gonna kick your ass  
He's gonna kick your ass  
He's gonna kick your ass  
Santa's coming and he's gonna kick your ass  
'cause he's had a really crappy year  
Danny spun around and kick Tucker's B-hind!

Tucker : Ow, my bum hurts...

Danny then returned back to normal, and kept smiling.

"Man what was that all about?" Tucker asked rubbing his bruise.

"I think Steph's back, but that was awesome!" he said and patted Tuck on the back.

"Not for me,...ow." then the boss came out and looked at them.

"You guys look great! You guys have to go out now, I don't think they can wait any longer!" Danny and Tucker went out and all of the little kids cheered as Danny made his way to his chair. Tucker went to the front of the line.

"Hey! No cuts!" yelled a little girl.

"I'm not cutting, this is where I have to be." Tucker said calmely to her.

"I said MOVE!" she growled and she pounced on top of him. Danny gasped and walked up to them. He picked up the little girl who suddenly calmed down.

"hehe Hi Santa!" she laughed nervously, Danny cocked his head towards Tuck. "Sorry." she said to him.

"It's okay." Tucker said trying to hold in his anger. Danny sat back down on the chair and plopped the girl on his lap.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Samantha." she said. She reminded him of Sam, this girl had short black in pig tails wearing a purple shirt and skirt.

"What would you like for Christmas?" he asked exspecting what most kids would want,...toys.

"My daddy." she said.

"Your daddy?" he asked confused.

"My daddy left yesherday and didn't never come back."she said.

"Well, he's gonna be under your Christmas tree on Christmas." the girl gave him a great big hug. Tucker picked up Samantha and set her down.

"Thanks." she whispered back to him before she left and ran to her mommy. 'Why did I just say that?' he thought as the next kid came up. This went on for a few hours, then the one person he least exspected sat on his lap.

* * *

HAHA, I know I'm so evil! Well you know how to get the next chapter! R&R! 


	3. Sitting in Santa's Lap

My Guy!

thefanwithashortattentionspan : sams gonna sit on his lap! sams gonna sit on his lap! yay! thank you for updating with an even BETTER chapter! i LOVE that song! whered you get it? update soon please!

Me : Well, here's my update! I got it from Chibi Millenia Phantom, she asked for it.

Chibi Millenia Phantom : I feel so loved!

Me : It's by the Agorrant Worms! (whorox!)

Amy() : WHO? TELL ME! It was Sam wasn't it? Oh come on, stupid ciffys! POST SOON!

Me : I like cliffys! Especially since I'M the one doing them! Find out by moving on!

PhantomAL : I LOVE this song! I laughed the whole time. Danny kicking Tucker's ass was a good touch too. Keep it up, you! I'm a GUY. Deal with it.

Me : Thank you, thank you! this is B-E-A-UTITFUL! Thanx 4 reviewing folks, now ON with the story!

* * *

Here's Chapter 3!(a/n : now its gonna go a lil' bit back to where we left Sam, so no confusys!) 

Before : This went on for a few hours, then the one person he least exspected sat on his lap.

"I can't take it any more!" she yelled ,grabbed her coat and ra out the door. She couldn't keep it all inside, all her feelings. She had to, just had to, tell some body. But just any random person, and she knew the person she would tell. She stopped and walked up the steps of the porch in Fenton Works and knocked on the door. Jaz soon opened the door to see Sam.

"Hi Sam, Danny's not home right now." she said. Sam walked in and took a seat on the couch, Jazz sat down next to her.

"I know, I wanted to tell you something..."she trailed off.

"What?" Sam looked at her and told her EVERYTHING, and when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING!

"Sooooo, you like MY brother." Jazz asked.

"Yes, I do." Sam replied. Boy did it feel good to let all that go! Hopefully she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Your secret's safe with me." Jazz said and Sam gave her a great big hug.

"Thanks" she said. Jazz stood up when Sam let go her and grabbed her car keys and coat.

"I going to mall to see Santa, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Santa? Isn't that for little kids?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You're never to old for Santa. I go there every year and tell what I want. So are you in or out?"

"Fine, I'll go." she sighed and got up to go with her.

"Besides, you can tell him WHO you want!" she laughed and went into the car. Sam sat in the passenger's seat and nudged her. Jazz turned on the car and they headed to the mall.

They were inside of the mall. They turned the corner to see a huge Christmas display for Santa. Candy Canes, ribbons, bows, a huge christmas tree, and fake snow was every where. There was even a reindeer posing as Dancer.It all looked...so...real. There were elves greetinga small line of kids and one of them she reconized. "Tucker!"

"Sam? Jazz? What are you guys doing here?" he asked and raised another kid on Santa's lap.

"To see Santa of course! I do it every year." Jazz said. Tucker turned to Sam.

"I came along for the ride." she added.

"You can go first!" Jazz said and pused Sam forward.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Tucker laughed and walked away. Sam rolled her eyes and sat on his lap. Santa's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" Santa (Danny) asked even though he knew her name. He tried to make his voice lower so she wouldn't figure it out.

"Sam." she replied. He smiled.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa (Danny) asked. Sam glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. She bent forward to his ear.

"I want my bestfriend Danny." she whispered. His smile grew and he blushed.

"That's a good choice Sam." he said and Sam got off of his lap and blushed.

Jazz was up next and she sat on his lap.

"Hello, I'm Jazz." she said before he said a word.

"What would you like for Christmas?" he asked. Danny knew what Jazz would want for Christmas already, but it was part of the job no matter what he already knew. Which indeed annoyed him. Then some music could be heard in the background.

"Hmmm, there's alot of things..." then Jazz got a strange feeling...

Jazz : Santa is coming tonight  
And I want a car, and I want a life  
And I want a first class trip to Hawaii  
I want a lifetime supply  
Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies  
I want a DVD,  
A big screen TV  
Just bring me things that I don't need

Danny's eyes widened, _Stephanie_. His ghost sense wasn't going off, but he looked around any ways.  
Nothing! "Jazz?" Sam said.

Jazz : 'Cuz now it's Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas

Jazz hopped off of Danny's lap and spun around.

Jazz : Somebody take me away  
Or give me a time machine  
To take me straight to midnight  
I'll be alright  
I want a guy in my bed  
Who knows what to do

"EWWW!" they complained.

Jazz : A PlayStation 2

"Hey, me too!" cheered a little kid.

Jazz: I want a shopping spree  
In New York City  
Just bring me things that I don't need  
'Cuz now it's Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas  
I wish I could take this day  
And make it last forever  
And no matter what I get tonight  
I want more

She hopped back on Danny's lap.

Jazz : It's Christmas and I want everything  
I just can't wait  
It's Christmas and I want everything now  
Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending, I  
Want a million gifts,  
That's right  
And I can't wait 'til midnight  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas

They song ended and all of the little kids clapped. Jazz blushed.

"Or just give me some pscology books, it's up toyou!" She got off of him and caught up with Sam who was leaving the Christmas department. Danny just froze.

"She likes me." he smiled. Tucker turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, who's next?" Then all of the little kids started jumping up and down.

"PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME!" they cried.

Back with Sam

Sam and Jazz were pulling out of the mall.

"You were just singing!" Sam said. Jazz's eyes widened.

"I was, in front of...oh my gosh! Stephanie's back!" she cried.

"No duh! That happened to me last night too!" Jazz pulled up to Sam's drive way. Sam stepped out of the car.

"I'll tell Danny when he comes home, see ya!" she called out and she drove away. Sam opened the door of her house to see a bunch of designer people every where.

"Mom? MOM!" she called as she made her way through the crowd.

"Yes dear."her mom appearred right next to her. '_That's just creepy how she does that._' Sam thought.

"What's going on!" she asked.

"Oh, didn' tI tell you. We're throwing a Christmas party! Don't forget to invite that boy you like, um, Danny?"

"MOM!" she growled and she walked up the flight of stairs to her room.

* * *

Wellp.THAT took me a while to write. R&R! 


	4. Getting the Invite

Me: Hello again fellow reviewers! I have been informed that I have been spelling Arrogant Worms wrong! I pronounced differently and that's how I spelled it. Now for the reviewers...

thefanwithashortattentionspan: cool! yay for danny and sam finally realizing they like each other! (it's SO gonna happen! please more! kiss scene for the next chapter please! (you're probably gonna screw it up and make tucker kiss a lampost or summint!)

Me: Trust me there WILL definetly be a kiss scene, but it may not be in this chapter... Tucker kissing a lampost...not abad idea, I'll keep that in mind.

The Griminus: MORE!MORE!MORE!MORE!PLZ!PLZ!PLZ!PLZ!I WILL GIVE YOU A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF SKITTLES, AND ALL THE OTHER THINGS U SAID IN THAT SONG!(even the boy in ur bed;)can u tell me the name of that song?please?I REALLY WANNA HEAR IT!.'... SO UPDATE SOON!OR NOW EVEN!

Me: OOOOOKKKAAYY, that was a bit ackward. The name of THAT song is My Christmas List by Simple Plan

Katie Mae: Very cute chapter! I'm looking forward to the next one!

Me: Thank you very much: )( :

Chibi Millenia Phantom: I feel so loved! And I also find it funny that you coninuously spell "Arrogant" wrong (not making fun, if it sounds like that, sorry). A-R-R-O-G-A-N-T  
Weird, but FUN! Do you think this should be a Romance/Humor story instead of all romance?  
Randomness is the missing food group

Me: LOL, its funny! When I first thought up of this story, I couldn't think of a sencond one cuz, u never know how your story's gonna come out to be.

Amy(): I love that song! Lol i KNEW IT! Ha ha Poor unsuspecting Sam...Christmas Party...Oh No...those end horribly, the last one i went to ended in a silly string fite, then a mud fite...hehe we arent crzy, much... POST SOON

Me: They don't always end horribly, this one, with Sam, is going to be a dance she'll NEVER forget.

PhantomAL: yet another great chapter. Keep it up. This is getting good.  
-PhantomAL  
PS: My next fic will be a sequel to Danny's Nightmare. Tell your friends

Me: I'm telling them.( turns to aud.)YO PEOPLE! PHANTOMAL'S MAKIN' A SEQUEL TO DANNY'S NIGHTMARE! See!

Divagurl277: Great chapter! I love that song by Simple Plan! They rock! Oh, and I was wondering, who sings the song on the first chapter?

Me: Yes they do! You will not believe me if I told you, which I am gonna. Brittney Spears sings My only wish this year. My sister diddn't believe me when I told her. Shocking isn't it? now ONWARD VIRGINIA!

* * *

Before: 

"MOM!" she growled and she walked up the flight of stairs to her room.

She hated when her mom referred to Danny like that, he didn't like her and he most likely never would, and that was that.(A/n: psfht, ya right!) Sam plopped on to her bed and picked up the phone. Should she? Would she? What am I Dr. Seus! She thendialed Danny's cell phone number.

"Hello?" he finailly said. Danny, not that she knew, was in the mall taking off his suit.

"Danny? Hi, I was wondering if you and Tucker would like to come to a Christmas party my _mom_ is throwing?"

"Sure Sam, I'd love to go! When is it?"

Sam hadn't thought about that.

"One moment." Sam set down the phone and ran down the stairs. She was instructing some people on what every thing should be like.

"Hey mom! When's the party?" she asked.

"Christmas Eve Samantha." she said not facing her daughter. Sam rolled her eyes at being called by her full name and ran back up the stairs.

"I'm back! It's on Christmas Eve."

"Thanks, I'll see youtomorrow..."Danny was about to hang up.

"Wait, Christmas eve is tomorrow!" Sam said shocked. Time sure did fly by fast. She had so little time to get ready.

"Yeah, well see ya. I'll tell Tuck." and he hung up.

"Yo Tuck! Party at Sam's tomorrow!" Danny said and tossed his phone into his bag with the Santa suit and zipped it up.

"Ok"Tucker said while trying to take off his suit.

Sam set the phone down and looked up to her ceiling. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, with Jazz...

"I can't believe this! I thought you cared about me!" Jazz yelled into her phone.

"Jazzy, I-I-I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." Dash said trying to calm her down.

"You're never here with me! Where I want you to be, it's always you and your sick lies!Do you know what I'm through with you and your lies! We're over!" Jazz hung up her phone and tossed it onto the couch before Dash could say anything. She glumly plopped onto her chair. Still thinking about..._him._She got up and grabbed her coat.

"I'm going for a walk." She called into the house and she left. Then a weird feeling came over her...

Jazz: You held my hand and walked me home I know  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away

She walked straight, glaring at the nothing that was infront of her. The few peole that were walking around her just starred at the angry teen as she walked down the shoveled side walk.

Jazz: Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry!  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

She stopped in front of his house and starred at it. Jazz could see Dash sulking on the couch. He looked up and saw her and he ran to the door. Jazz turned and ran away. "JAZZ!" he called to her, but she diddn't stop.

Jazz: Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away

He put his hand on her shoudler and she turned around.

Jazz: Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

"Jazz,...I'm sorry"

Jazz: This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up but your no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that I was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
Your better off that way

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

The song ended and Jazz just glared at him. Dash gave her his puppy dog eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jazz, I so sorry. I love you."

"I'm sorry too." and she grasped him harder. He turned them around, bent down, and they kissed.

With Danny...

"See ya Tuck! Don't forget about tomorrow!" he called to his friend and he opened the door to his house. Sam liked him! Sam liked him! He threw his arms in the air and fell on to the couch, the Santa Claus suit next to him.

"I'm gonna tell her, but how?" He had to figure out how he was going to tell her, he hasliked Sam for, forever. Now that he knew that she liked him too, he was gonna tell her too. Danny looked at the bag with the Santa suit in it and smiled.

* * *

More long chapters! This story might be shorter than My Girl itself!Sooo, do you guys want more short chapters to make this story last, or more long chapters, it's up to u guys!That wasn't the kissing scene that I was talking about earlier, it comes up in the end.


	5. New Dress

Hello PEOPLE! Now to the reviewers...

The Griminus : sry about the ackwardness... .'... I was high on suger, so anyways, great chapter, I will definetly be looking foward to the new one, hopfully, coming soon, and if you want, i'll tell people in the fanfics I have. It's the least I could do for acting so primal.

Me : It's OK! Sugar is GGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDD! Thanx 4 reviewin'

shepyt : Sweet! I want your chapters a bit long. Please and thanks.

Me : Ok, just so all of you guys know, if the chapters are longer, the story's gonna be shorter!

Amy() : Avril Rocks! I love this song, wow i say that in like every review...scary. Post Soon so no evil  
x-mas party? Thats good. Britney Spears? Sings that? Oh thats so wrong! Shudders Anywayz post soon With lots of DannySam Fluff!

Me : Yeah it is...Srry it's been a while, well, now its vacation time so more updates! YAY! and NEW STORIES! YAY! and hopefully i'll finish most of them! I know it's real creepy that Brittney SPEARS sings THAT song! My sis says its too low for her!

thefanwithashortattentionspan : yay!another great chapter!I LOVE YOUR STORY!please update soon!  
(ps.I was'nt serious about the tucker lampost thing but it would be flimmin funny!)  
yay for the kiss scene!  
(not dash and jazz...)

Me : You weren't serious? Well, I'm still gonna use it, if not this story in another! Kiss scene is comin' so hold your horses!

dannyphantomlovas() : Well i think you shoud do a story with long chapters! Oh yeah pretty cool so far!

Me : Ok, thanks! This is for u and Amy ( ), why do u guys put parentheses after ur name? It's not bad or anything, i've just alwayswondered about it and it won't get out of my head until i know why!

PhantomAL : This is great! Keep it up, and watch out for my sequel to Danny's Nightmare, entitled: "Dead Man's Party"

Me : THat sounds so friggin' awesome! Dead Man's Party! I like it!

Chibi Millenia Phantom : Keep it going however you can! Jazz... and Dash! Doesn't he taste like failure to her!  
Randomness is the missing food group.  
P.S. You should try "Christmas is Almost Here" by the Worms (the same).  
P.P.S. Have you ever heard of Magical Trevor?

Me : No, he tastes like failure to Sam. Cool! I'll go check it out! No, I've never herad of him.

outlawarcher : great story i love both my girl and my guy great stories read mine if ur boredk.ill update mine soon but 2morrows monday...damn u god always mocking me and the sun 2 gr

Me : Ok! THanx! I remember when I first made up My Girl! It was in my notebook. First I was gonna call it The Girl Nextdoor, but it made no sense! I know My Girl makes no sense either, but it sounds better! Okay, that's enough for a trip down memory lane! Now ONWARD VIRGINIA!(that's what i cal my friend, Emily!)

* * *

Here's Chapter 5 (i think?)

Before : Danny looked at the bag with the Santa suit in it and smiled.

He grabbed the duffel bag and sprinted up the stairs and stayed there until the next day.

* * *

With Sam (did u think it was over? LOL)

Sam stepped out of bed yawning. Her hair, like most girls in the morining was all messed up. She looked in the mirror and screamed. There was red stuff all over her face! Then she calmed down when she wiped her face, it was only lipstick. She quickly got dressed and went down the stairs. There were ribbions, snowflakes and many more decorations set up perfesionally for the big party. It was so beautiful.

"Samantha, is that you?" her mother asked walking out of the kitchen in her robe. Again Sam winced at being called by her first name.

"Yes mom, I'm here. And can you stop calling me Samantha! It's Sam!" She said and sat down on to the couch.

"I will call you by your birth name and that is-"

"Samantha, I know." Sam cut in. She did that alot.

"So, did you invite Daniel?" she asked. It felt weird to her, someone calling him by his full name. But yet, funny!

"Yes mom, I did." she answered, starting to get annoyed by all the questions.

"I bought a gown for you, for the party tonight." Oh great, she thought, another girly slutty dress for me to wear!

"It's okay mom. I can buy my own." She said lifting herself off the couch and up the stairs to find something other than what her mom had picked out for her to wear.

"I think you'll like it." she called out. Sam stopped and turned back to her mom.

"Okay, let's see it! But I bet youI won't like it!" she assured her and her mom led her into their ballroom. It was really big! It could probably fill all the people in her school, with enough room for dancing! It was also decorated, and it had a stage for the bands that were payed to play. Sam looked across the empty room and there was a dress hanging on the stage. She walked over to get a closer look and gasped. It was every goth's dream dress! It was a long black dress w/ a cut on the side, a belt w/ a skullon it, and long black see through sleeves.

"Mom, I love it!" she picked up the dress and swung it around.

"I know what you like." Sam lifted it up to her shoulders to see if it would fit. It was perfect.

"THaNKS MOM!" she practically yelled and she hugged her mom.

"Your welcome." Sam let go of her.

"I'm gonna go try it on right now!" Sam said as if she were high on sugar, which most people if they were to hear this would! Then there was a crash.

"Samantha?" her mom called.

"I'm okay!"

* * *

With Danny

"This is a great plan man! She'll never know what hit her!" Tucker exclaimed Danny was at Tucker's revealing his plan of which you won't find out about until the next chapter: )

"Okay, see ya! I didn't relize that it was this late! I gotta find what I'm gonna wear!" Danny joked as he left Tucker, who was right now reading a piece of music for the electric guitar.

* * *

Well I'm leaving you here! Cuz I need atleast 5 reviews to make me happy again to update again!


	6. Where's Danny?

Me : _I may run and hide when ur screaming my name, alright! but lemme tell ya know they're prices to fame, alright! All of our time spent in flashes of light!All youpeople can't u see can't u see how ur loves affecting our reality! Everytime ur down, u can make it right and that make u larger than life!_ I really got that song stuck in my head!

Now for the reviewers!

thefanwithashortattentionspan : damn cliffhangers!ooh! what's the plot! WOW!an.ENTIRE.chapter.without.SINGING!. ohmygosh! yay! i hpoe you update soon i love this story!

Me : Yes _**my**_ damn cliffhangers! I know, i was gonna try an squeeze atleast one song in there but it wouldn't work out.

Amy ( ) : I don't put parentheses after my name, i think fanfiction does it automatically cuz its anonymous. lol i do that all the time! crash into something and yell, "IM OKAY!" it hurts! I NEED HELP! Can u email me and explain how the heck im suppose to create a story? lol i'm stuck! Post Soon! This story rocks!

P.S. Wat do u mean we have to wait to hear the plan!

Me : It means, you won't know what the plan is until it is in play! MUWHAHAHA! LOL! Check ur email cuzI did, and lemme tell ya, its the longest i've ever emailed ANYONE in my whole life!

shepyt : Danny's going to play and sing? Neat! Keep it up, you're doing great. Work on the next chapter please.

Me : How did u know that! I didn't sill it again did I? Oh man!

Chibi Millenia Phantom : Oh, something's gonna happen! YAY, IT'S SPRING BREAK, NOW! I'm gonna go watch my recorded episodes of "Danny Phantom" now.

Randomness is the missing food group.

Me : NOT FAIR! I want recorded episodes of dp too! Hey do u got Maternal Instinct! I Think that one is hilarious! Something is gonna happen!

PhantomAL : Tuck plays the guitar? I always thought of him as a drums sorta guy... anyway, good chapter. keep it up!

Me : yeah me too, but for the thing they're doing he has to be playing the guitar. THanx!

outlawarcher : ur stories r great also u cal ur freind emily virginia um...o...kso he he i will be g o i n gn o w  
school sucks!time to torment preps  
(walks of with gun in hand)Hey jock...u can guess the rest bwahahahahahahahahahahaha  
(iam this dudes mind he is jacked up"what did u say"nothing)

Me ? Yeah, my other friend calls her that b/c her sis friend Virginia likes to be called Emily and so my friend started calling Emily, Virginia! Confusing I know.

DragonGirl() : is on the very edge of chair can't wait for the next chapter! i loved that part before it got to the very end: Then there was a crash.  
Samantha? I'm okay! Me:falls over laughingXD

Me : Huh? Are u talking about 'My Daddy's a Ghost?'? Well this is My Guy.

Katie Mae : I hope you become happy soon, and update!

Me : Oh Im happy all right!

The Griminus : If you would be so kind as to update?I really like this story!TT.TT... this is a vey good Sam/Danny ficcy, PLEASE UPDATE SOONER! THE READER'S AND I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE IT! ONIGAI!

Me : Srry bout the long wait, it was easter and i was GROUNDED! WAAAH!

lexyV105 : I Love The Story! You should add a MISTLETOE scene with SAM And DANNY...ans TUCKER MAKING OUT WITH A LAMPPOST IS THE BEST IDEA...

Me : Don't tell me that tell

Thanx for all my nice reviewers! Now for the story that people predicted! ONWARD VIRGINIA!hehe

* * *

Here's Chapter 6 

Before : "Okay, see ya! I didn't relize that it was this late! I gotta find what I'm gonna wear!" Danny joked as he left Tucker, who was right now reading a piece of music for the electric guitar.

Tucker looked at his watch.

"God, it is getting late! I better get ready!" Tucker grabbed his guitar and coat.

* * *

With Sammie! 

Sam was wearing the dress, she looked great in it! She starred at a picture of her and Danny on her mirror. He was such a goofball sometimes. Those beautiful baby blue eyes, she could just drown in them just by looking into them. Before she knew it tears were flowing out of her eyes. Sam could hear the doorbell ringing and people rushing inside.

"Oh great," she sneered, "The guess have arrived"Then she perked back up when she remembered that Danny was going to be here soon also. She quickly put on some lipstick and ran down the stairs. Sam was amazed at how quickly the guests were coming. She could see almost every person in her school in her house! _Almost_ everybody, she scanned the room for that one person and had no luck. Did he forget, no, he couldn't have! Danny never forgets, sometimes. Then she spotted Tucker.

"Hey Tucker!" Sam called out to him. He looked up and waved back. He was tuning his guitar.

"Hey Sam!" Sam walked up to him. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Nice dress."

"Thanks! Do you know where Danny is?" she asked, they haven't seen eachother in a while, well,she hadn't seen him. Tucker shrugged his shoulders ans went back stage.

"He didn't come" she whispered to herself and she ran outside crying. It was a starry night, she looked up to the stars. Then some of the stars the stars decided to play connect the dots, and it formed Danny's face. She turned away, not daring to look at the image of him.

"Samantha, why are out here? Shouldn't you be inside where the dance is!" her mom called out to her from inside. Sam sighed and slowly walked in side. This was going to be the worst dance ever! Even worse than last year.

* * *

With Danny 

Danny opened the door to the house.

"JAZZ!" he called, Jazz walked out of the kitchen eating a sandwhich.

"What Danny? And you don't need to yell ya know!"Jazz said annoyed.

"Sorry, I need you to do something." Danny said.

"What is it?" She followed Danny to the couch. Danny sighed.

"Stephanie's back." he said and covered up his ears exspecting her to scream or something.

"Yeah, I know." she said and tok another bite out of her sandwhich. Danny put his arms down. Now he was confused.

"I have noticed that I have been singing before. I'm not that dense."

"I need you to get her, bring her here, stop everything, and ask why she did it in the first place!" he spazed.

"Why can't you?"

"I have to go somewhere. But can you? Please!" he pleaded. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but' it'll cost ya." Danny got up and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Thanks!" and he ran out the door. Jazz stared at the spot where he was was and took another bite out of her sandwhich.

"Men." and she put her sandwhich down and went down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

Srry for the long update: ( R&R! 


	7. It's Show Time

Me : srry for the wait, writers block...but now i've got this bunnny!

hope u like this chappy Well im too lazy to do the reviews sooooooooo THNX FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! cant wait to get 'em again! i know its shorter than usual and i hate myself for it but...i like the ending hehehehhehe.

* * *

With Sam... 

Great, back to over filled dance with over dress people. Sam looked at herself and noticed that she too was over dressed. She sighed as she walked over to the punch bowl and got herself some punch. Danny was STILL not here!

"Where could he be?" Sam asked. Then Tucker and a guy dressed as Santa walked up on stage carring guitars. She laughed in disbelief. 'This is going to be soooo stupid! I cant believe mom is going to pay Santa to sing!'

* * *

With Jazz 

Jazz flicked on the light to their basement or the 'lab'. Inventions and papers covered the floor of the room.

"Mom and dad are such slobs!" Jazz complained trying to get to the Specter Speeder with out stepping on something. The Specter Speeder was standing infront of the Ghost Zone. She looked at the never ending hole that had once caused her baby brother pain. She placed her thumb on the genetic lock and the doors to the Ghost Zone flew opened causing the papers to fly around. Jazz stepped inside of the Speeder worried. She has never actually have been in or even flew this machine. She grasped the handles andgazed the swirling green vortex.

"Well, here it goes!" She lunged forward and into the portal to find Stephanie.

* * *

(sorta before Danny and Tucker go on stage) 

Danny tore through the street and behind Sam's house so he wouldnt be seen. He was about to open the door but it flew open.

"Danny! 'Bout time, c'mon we're almost on!" Tucker said and he pulled Danny in. Danny grabbed his duffel bag and went into the dressing room. About 5 minutes later he came out wearing a red suit, hat and beard.

"It's Show Time!"

* * *

It sucks, i know, but i had to update! i kept on feeling worse and worse every single day that i didn't update! srry. ill try to update soon but w/ all these exams coming up, its gonna be tough! so be nice R&R! 


	8. Finding Stephanie

It's SUMMER yay! i know it has been a while but school has been keeping me pretty busy lately! and i just got out yesterday and was partying with my friends

* * *

Last Chapter : "Danny! 'Bout time, c'mon we're almost on!" Tucker said and he pulled Danny in. Danny grabbed his duffel bag and went into the dressing room. About 5 minutes later he came out wearing a red suit, hat and beard.

"It's Show Time!"

* * *

Now: **Sam's POV**

I can't belive Mom and Dad really hired a guy in a red suit to sing for this lame party. What was he going to sing? Santa Claus is Coming to Town? HA! I would like to see that. Tucker looked so funny! He was wearing one of those cheap elf costumes and when he waled out the kids from school began to laugh. This was even better than when he walked into Lancer's office dressed up as me! The Santa Claus guy looked as if he forgot something and turned to Tucker. He whispered sometihng in his ear and Tucker slumped down and glared at him.

"Now you tell me!" He said something else but it was to soft to hear it. He sat down behind the drumset and picked up two drumsticks and set his music out infront of him.

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas everybody!"

**Danny's POV**

I dreamed about telling Sam that I loved her like this in my dreams, but then my pants fell down so it became a nightmare.Hopefully Jazz wouldn't find Stephanie anytime soon! I could never just do this with out any help! Besides, it's definetly going to happen soon since I hadn't heard any body singing in a while.

_Someplace in Amity_

A guy with short brown hair sighs happily ashe stares through a pair aof binoculars through his bedroom window.

"She is sooooooo hot!"

Then he got this weird sensation and...

Guy : _**Stacy's mom had got it goin' on **_

_**Stacy's mom had got it goin' on **_

_**Stacy's mom had got it goin' on **_

_**Stacy's mom had got it goin' on!**_

Back with Danny

If it doesn't happen to him soon, he would just have to do it himself!

With Jazz

"Wow!" Jazz said in awe as she entered the ghost zone. There were millions of ghosts flying around in many shapes and sizes. She could of sworn she saw one that looked just like Santa Claus! She didn't know where to start first, it seemed to go on forever and Stephanie could be anywhere in this place!

"Man! I wish I could just find her!" Getting frustrated she slammed her fist on the wheel causing it to turn into a Genie like ghost. Jazz gasped.

"Your wish is my command!" Thena green mist appeared out of no where and surrounded her. She started coughing and then looking at her new surroundings she found out that she was now in a different part of the ghost zone no where near the portal! Jazz looked out the window and saw Stephanie starring at her.

* * *

Not much of a cliffy but now i have more time to write! 


	9. I love you

I'm sorry for the long time gaps between these last few chapters, I just wasn't inspired, strangely. Also, I was looking for the perfect song for Danny to sing, and now I think I found it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I do not own Stephanie the singing ghost, she belongs to the wonderful author who wrote **The Song Curse**! And last but not least, I do not own The One by Backstreet Boys

_"(Tucker singing...)" **"Danny singing..." **"Both of them..." _

_

* * *

_

"Stephanie?" Jazz was confused, how had she gotten all the way over here? One moment she was entering the ghost zone, the next Stephanie was starring at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"What do you want?" she sneered, she obviously didn't like Jazz, that, or she was getting really annoyed at people constantly coming to her for various reasons.

"You _have_ to undo the spell you put on Amity Park, now!" The red-headed girl commanded as she spoke through the speaker.

"Now, why on earth would I do that?" the ghost said innocently. Jazz glared at her, this was wasting her time. Why Danny wanted her to do it, she had no clue. She pushed a button in the Specter Speeder and ecto guns emerged out pointed at Stephanie. Jazz reached over to the switch next to her and flicked it on. Stephanie's eyes widened as the guns were warming up, two small balls of light growing bigger as the noise got louder.

"Okay, okay!" She yelled, waving her arms. The teen in the vehicle grinned in victory as she shut down the guns. The two ecto-guns folded down and were pulled back into the speeder. Then each of Stephanie's hands was covered in a purple smoke as she carefully swayed her arms in front of her. The purple smoke on the specter's hands turned red and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, kid. It didn't work." Stephanie announced the smoke fading from her palms.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Jazz asked.

"I accidentally made it so that the spell would only be broken if there are people in the Christmas Spirit." She explained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" 'Santa' whispered turning to Tucker. He nodded, his hat jingling with it. The raven-haired teen looked over the crowd, as he stood there waiting, waiting for the spell to kick in. Danny grinned in delight as he felt the familiar sensation taking over his body...

"I'll be the one..." Danny sang as he strummed the guitar uncontrollably. His eyes were mesmerized, starring at the beauty of a teenaged girl, standing by the punch bowl, wearing a black dress.

**_"I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies" _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's Point Of View

I was still disappointed that Danny never did sow up to the party, but I'm pretty sure that there is a good reason for his absence. The man on the stage keeps on starring at me as if his eyes were a magnet as he sang one of my favorite love songs. I also was keeping my eyes on him, as were all the people in the crowd during the performance. His crystal blue eyes glistening in the stage light, I could feel myself starting to blush uncontrollably from my own thoughts. There was something about the way he was starring that looked familiar to me, something that I can't put my finger on, but all I know, it was in his eyes...

**_"There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night" _**

He stretched out his arm and pointed in my direction as he sang, was he pointing at me? Or was it just a coquincidence? But that would be creepy, some old guy, dressed in a Santa Claus suit, that I never knew, singing...for me.

**_"I'll be the one" _**

_"(I'll be the one)"_ Tucker sang as back up.

**_"Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light" _**

_"(I'll be the light)" _

_**"When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light" **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean by the 'Christmas Spirit'?" The eldest Fenton asked, there are some different ways you can be in the Christmas Spirit, but there was one certain one that they needed to break the spell.

"Love..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night" _**

Whoever this guy was, he was a great singer, that or he was another person to have caught the spell. I took another sip out of my punch and set it down on to the table. I started to make my way through the crowded area to get a better glimpse of him, but with no luck. Dash, Kwan, Paulina and crew were blocking it from any "losers" getting into the front. If only she knew how rich I was and the fact that I owned this place, she would be nicer to me, but only because of my money. Besides, who needs popularity when you have great friends like the ones I have.

**_"I'll be the one" _**

_"(I'll be the one)" _

Having to get into the front, I went down on hands and knees, crawling between the legs of people I do and do not know.

"Ew..." I whined as I pealed a piece of already chewed gum. About to toss it behind me, I found the perfect new home for the sucker when I saw a familiar pair of shoes in front of me. I carefully stuck it there as I passed them, snickering.

**_"Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light" _**

_"(I'll be the light)" _

I pushed myself up from the floor once I was right in front of the stage where he was singing. His eyes still glued to mine.

**_"When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one..." _**

The singing man knelt down right in front of me, our faces almost a foot apart as he still sang into the microphone, looking at me straight into my eyes...

**_"You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true" _**

Oh my god...this is weird!

**_"I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please!" _**

I took a step backwards, stumbling over other people's feet as his arm reached out for me. What a creep! Or my stupid mother told him to do that. I looked again at his pleading face, like a cute little puppy. He stood up, not moving from his spot, eyes still glued on me.

_"I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run..." _'Santa' and his 'Elf' sang together, separate microphones.

_**"I'll be the one"** _

_"(I'll be the one)" _

_**"Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light "** _

_"(I'll be the light)"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Love?" The red-headed teen thought for a moment, tapping the point of her finger on her chin. Then something clicked in her mind. "Danny..."

She turned the Specter Speeder around quickly to try to find a way back to her house.

"See ya!" Stephanie called behind her, and she back sat down on to the floating landscape scanning her nails. She heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see the Specter Speeder next to her. The door slammed open and an arm came out, grabbing Stephanie, and pulling her into the vehicle.

"Now I'm going to find a way out of this endless universe and you're going to help me!" The driver announced, still keeping her eyes glued to the non-existing road. Stephanie tried to fly out, but was always pushed back in from the ghost shield surrounding the speeder.

"Take a left here!" Stephanie yelled, pointing to a floating door. Jazz steered the wheel towards the door and ended up in front of the Fenton's portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_"When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one..." _**

It's nice to know that people actually like you, people your age or a little younger. But when they're older and much, much, MUCH older, then that's just creepy. I really hope that it's not the deal with this guy. I wish Danny was here...eh, random thought.

_"I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I"ll be the one"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Jazz stepped out of the Specter Speeder, keeping the ghost shield on so that a certain ghost couldn't escape. Walking over to a desk, she picked up the Fenton Ghost Fisher and started to unwind some of the string. Then she put the end of the string in her mouth to try and break it apart with her teeth.  
Jazz walked around to the other side of the speeder, where Stephanie was sitting, tying it around her wrist like a leash.

"What do you think I am, a dog?" the female ghost sneered, Jazz ignored it and they ran up the stairs, to Sam's house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_"To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright.  
I'll be the one..." _**

The crowd clapped as he ended the song wonderfully. I turned away after it ended, going back to the punch bowl, where I had spent most of the night wondering where the heck Danny was when he said four words that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Sam..."


	10. Keeping Your Promise

I turned back towards him and the whole crowd went silent. The only sound heard was the click of shoes as I once again walked back to the front of the crowd. Everybody moved aside to let me through so it wasn't that tough. I had a few questions for him, like, how did he know my name? Why he's wearing a suit and most importantly, who is he? But then most of my questions were answered for me.

The crowd started laughing at the top of their lungs and I giggled softly. The man looked down to see that his pants had fallen down revealing red poke-a-dot boxers. But he made the mistake of doing that because then his red Santa hat fell to the ground that was hooked up to his snow white beard and mustache.

"Hey!" Dashlaughed from the crowd, "It's Fenton!"

"I'd know those boxers anywhere!" Paulina giggledand I remembered that when Danny liked her, his pants would always go intangible and fall off.

I started to blush again, now knowing that Danny was hear all along, singing to me, and-

"He loves me..." I said under my breath. His jet black hair stuck to his face from sweating under all those garments. He looked back up, starring at me once more and gave me a small wave.

"Hi Sam" he mouthed, and I waved back.

"Get him!" Dash yelled, and then a bunch of football players took the side stairs to get up on the stage. Danny's crystal blue eyes widened as he ran back stage with the whole football team after him. When every trace of football players was gone, Tucker's head came peeking out from behind the drum set.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz and Stephanie ran up to Sam's door huffing and puffing. The 16-year old girl leaned against the door, taking a breather.

"This is it." She announced and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She glanced over at the ghost she had put a leash on to see that she was glowing bright purple. Her eyes were glazed over with a dark, dark shade of the same color as she lifted from the ground.

There was a bright flash of light and Stephanie floating back down to the ground and smiled.

"The spell has been broken..." She sighed as she slipped through the rope her wrist had been tied in so loosely and flew away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christmas Eve 11: 50 pm

The snow was falling hard as a once gentle snow fall turned into a blizzard, giving Amity Park heaps of snow all over the small town. Shooting threw the skywas something that would be incredibly hard to recognize from all the wayfrom the ground. Hissnow white hair whipped back behind him from the impact of speed he had picked up soaring through Amity. Piercing green eyes starred down below, scanning to see if anybody had been caught in the storm. The direction changed as he sot down, heading toward a vehicle that was having trouble moving over the piles of snow that was growing every minute. The man in the car pushed his foot against the gas pedal once more, the wheels of the car started to spin, throwing some snow behind it, but with no luck of it moving. He looked out the window to see a pair of bright green eyes starring back at him.

"Ah!" He screamed, hitting the gas pedal as a reflex, but with no avail. The keeper of the green eyes raised two white gloved hands to calm him down.

"No, it's alright. I'm here to help..." He went through the car door and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Don't be afraid."The white haired ghost flew through the car windshield holding on to the man.

The man's eyes widened in amazement of the view of Amity from all the way up here. The snow covered streets rushing past them. All of the houses twinkled with all of the beautiful colors bound together decorating each one for the season.

"Down there..." he said pointing toa brightly lit house with a wax Santa Claus standing beside the porch. The gloved hands gently set the man down on his front door steps. Pulling out his house keys from his coat pockets hesearched for the right one and opened the door. A dark haired women sat by the Christmas tree, putting down the finishing touches of gifts that were neatly placed around the sparkling tree.

"I'm home!" He called through out the house. The women stood up straight surprised by his voice, but immediately running up to him embracing him into a hug. The ceiling creaked as light footsteps tiredly walked down the stairs. A little girl in lavender pajamas carrying a teddy bear yawned having just woke up from all the noise.

"Daddy?" She smiled, she turned around to go back to bed but having just realized what she had seen she ran up to him screaming. He picked her up, hugging her tight.

"He did it!" she said happily.

"Who did what?" Her mother asked.

"Santa brought you home!" She glanced at the big clock behind her as it struck midnight, "And just in time for Christmas..."

He smiled as he saw the little girl from the mall hug her father tight, not wanting to ever let him go. The boy turned from the window and shot out through the sky heading back home.


	11. Epilogue, Soundtrack, Authornote

Epilogue

The school bells of Casper High rang through out the entire school, letting the students there know that it was time for lunch.Most of the students headed straight to lunch or to their lockers to throw in some books, but one boy stood there at the end of the hall with his pant all the way down.

"I love you Sam!" The blonde jock mocked making his eyes all bulged out, his voice sounding mushy.

"I love you too Danny!" A Korean jock also teased in a high pitched voice. they ran incredibly slow towards eachother spreading out thier arms. Then they embraced eachother in a hug, mocking what had happened during their Christmas Break.

"You know, you guys do that a little _too_ well..." said a Hispanic girl standing beside the two boys. Immedietly they pushed away from eachother disgusted.

"You'd think that they woud've actually forgot about that by now." Danny sighed slamming his locker door shut. Sam, his now new girl friend, leaned against some lockers next to him.

"Nowhow would anybody forget that performance? Besides, then we wouldn't be...us!" The raven-hair boy blushed and held out his hand.

"Shall we go down to lunch, me lady?" He asked taking Sam's hand and placing a light kiss.

"We shall." She repiledtaking my hand and they walked down the hall way in the direction to the cafeteria.

The End

* * *

(a/n: It's over! Just so you guys know I'm going to be editing my stories and finishing some along with it! For this story I'm redoing some chapters, making them longer and also putting in more songs because I know that I didn't put alot of them in this one. Again I'm going to be editing My Girl and listing all of the songs that I have used!)

* * *

Soundtrack

1. My Only Wish This Year - Brittney Spears (a/n: it is true)

2. Santa's Gonna Kick Your Ass - Arrogant Worms (a/n: did i spell that correctly?)

3. My Christmas List - Simple Plan

4. Don't Tell Me - Avril Lavinge

5. Stacy's Mom - Fountains of Wayne

6. Only One - Backstreet Boys

* * *

See? Now isn't THAT the shortest soundtrack you have ever seen? That, my friends, is why I am going to rewrite most of it, some chapters are just going to have spell check. Others will be longer and will be totally different!

**Here's a preview of one of my new stories - 15**

_Preview - 15_

_15, what an incredible number!_

_15, the exact number of years ago that I was born. 15, the exact number of days away from Halloween, my favorite holiday. 15, the grade I got on my English paper, but hey, who cares for math!-Or English…who cares? But as you all have probably guessed by now, today is my 15th birthday. Yep, the big old 15, not able to drive and still not accounted as a child anymore. I can't really explain how I feel about everything right now and __I know how much all of you would like to sit down here and listen to me chat about how I feel right now, but that would be way to long of a sentence, and would be known as a run-on sentence and I'm kind of pushing it by just explaining everything to you.__Run-on sentences are sentences that have---- Oh God, please help me; I'm starting to sound like Mr. Lancer!_

_Well to sum it all up, this is justsome memoir (That I wrote just to keep y'all busy for a while! He, he, oh sorry...) focused on one particular day of my life in which, to me, every one forgot about the day of my birth._


End file.
